


Kodomo no Yume

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Category: Kodomo no Jikan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Kuro, and Mimi have erotic dreams about their respective crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rin's Dream

Kodomo no Yume by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 1: Rin's Dream.

Kagami Kuro and Usa Mimi were having a sleepover with their best friend   
Kokonoe Rin. The three young girls, Rin wearing a nightie more   
appropriate for someone twice her age, Kuro wearing an extremely baggy   
pair of pajamas borrowed from Rin, and Mimi wearing a t-shirt that had   
been offered by Rin's cousin and caregiver, Reiji, had long since   
tuckered themselves out and were sleeping soundly in Rin's bedroom. As   
the three slept, their budding sexualities were leading their dreams   
towards some interesting places involving their respective crushes.

~Rin's Dream~

The light from a wood burning fireplace painted the study of Aoki   
Daisuke in warm shades of red, orange, and yellow. In the middle of the   
room sits a large, wooden desk, at which sits Daisuke in a high-backed   
leather office chair, his back to the door. Preoccupied with his work,   
the man doesn't hear the door being opened.

Walking up to his chair, Rin calls out, "Sensei!"

Putting down his pen, Daisuke speaks in a stern, yet calm tone,   
"Kokonoe, it's half-past ten, why aren't you asleep in your dormitory?"

Letting a bit of nervousness slip into her tone, the girl replies, "I   
couldn't sleep and was hoping I could get some of Sensei's warm milk to   
help me relax."

Agitation slipping into his voice, Daisuke swivels his chair around,   
scoldingly saying, "Kokonoe, how many times do I have to tell you..."   
Only to be cut off at the sight of what the twin-tailed girl is wearing:   
A camisole barely long enough to hide her girlhood from his sight with   
spaghetti straps barely short enough to keep her budding breasts   
covered, not that the thin, nearly translucent fabric is sufficient to   
conceal that her tiny nipples are quite hard, though whether from   
genuine arousal or the fact she's wearing way too little for being in a   
room heated only by a fireplace isn't clear to the man.

Noticing the bulge in his pants and not giving him time to recover from   
seeing one of his students practically naked, Rin shouts, "YAY! Sensei's   
ready for me to suck out his milk!" Before dropping to her knees in   
front of him, unzipping his fly, and engulfing his erect member with her   
mouth.

Nearly overwhelmed with the sensation, Daisuke can't bring himself to   
force the girl to halt her fellatio, but feeling he needs to exert his   
authority over his student, he chokes back a moan and says, "Kokonoe,   
you need to stop!"

Pulling off of his member temporarily, and stroking him with her hand as   
she speaks, Rin declares, "Sensei can punish me as he sees fit once I'm   
done, but unless Sensei is willing to make me stop, I'm going to get my   
fill of Sensei's milk before I stop!" Her declaration complete, she   
resumes giving her teacher a blowjob.

Knowing he can't reason with her when she's like this and knowing he's   
too soft to physically remove her from his cock, Daisuke sighs in   
resignation as he reluctantly lets himself enjoy her ministrations.

After a minute or two of her treatment, Daisuke exclaims, "Kokonoe! I'm   
about to!" but instead of pulling way, she only increases her efforts   
and is soon rewarded with a mouthful of Daisuke's semen as the man   
climaxes.

When he's done cumming, Rin pulls off of his wilting prick and opens her   
mouth to reveal a pool of cum laying on her tongue and around her lower   
teeth. With her mouth still half-full of her teacher's seed, she   
comments, "Sensei's warm milk is so rich and creamy!" Before swallowing   
the last of his load. Standing up and bringing a hand to her shoulder,   
she continues, "But simply tasting Sensei's milk isn't enough!" Before   
he can process the meaning behind her words, she has pulled the straps   
of her nightgown off her shoulders and let the garment fall to pool   
around her ankles. Blindsided for the second time in less than half an   
hour, Daisuke's cock returns to full erection as his suspicions that she   
wasn't wearing anything under the flimsy garment are confirmed.

Shivering in the cold room now that what little clothing she was wearing   
has been discarded, the now naked girl steps out of the circle of fabric   
at her feet towards her teacher. Placing one knee on the leather seat by   
Daisuke's thigh, rin declares, "I don't know if Sensei's big, fat cock   
will fit in my cozy, little cunny, but I can no longer resist the urge   
to try impaling myself on Sensei's thick prick!" Now straddling her   
teacher's lap, she lines his tip up with her virgin opening and places   
her hands on his shoulders.

He snaps out of his shock at the sound of her lustfully saying, "I love   
you, Sensei! And I forgive you for the pain you're about to cause me...   
, but has no time to react as the gradeschool girl drops her hips,   
forcing his member balls deep within her in one smooth motion.

Rin lets out an ear-piercing scream that echoes off the wood-paneled   
walls of the cavernous room as her maidenhead is torn and his girth   
stretches her internal walls too far, too quickly before collapsing   
against his chest in sobs after the initial stab of pain. Fearing that   
pulling her off of him will only hurt her further, he wraps the sobbing   
and shivering girl in a warm embrace, gently rubbing her back as he   
gives her time to adjust to the intrusion in her girlhood as well as   
trying to warm her up from where the drafty room has chilled her. 

 

Rolling his chair over to the fireplace and facing so she is between him   
and the heat source, he can feel her shivering slowly subside as her   
sobs grow quieter. After several minutes of her lying still in his lap   
and breathing evenly, he starts to hope that she's fallen asleep and   
that he can return her to her bed without further incident. His hopes   
are dashed when he pulls her away from his chest to see her eyes puffy   
and red from crying, but still wide open.

Pulling a hankerchief from his pocket to dry her remaining tears, he   
asks, "Are you okay, Kokonoe?"

Quietly, she replies, "It hurt a lot more than I thought it would...."   
She starts to rise off of his member, making him hope she'll let him   
return her to her dorm room, but she once again dashes his hopes as her   
cheerfulness returns and she exclaims, "But I think I'm ready to   
continue!" before slamming her hips down on his member once again, this   
time letting out a squeal of delight as he fills her most precious   
place.

As she starts to ride him with abandon, he drops his arms to his sides   
and grips the armrests of his chair before speaking, "Kokonoe, you need   
to stop! If I cum insi..."

Cutting him off, Rin replies, "It's okay, Sensei! I haven't started   
having periods, so you can cum in me all you want and I won't get   
pregnant!" Pausing in her bouncing upon his member, she muses, "I   
suppose one of your sperm could catch my very first egg..." Resuming her   
frantic fucking, she continues, "But that's a risk I'm willing to take   
for the chance of feeling Sensei creaming my cunny!"

Minutes later, Rin gets her wish as a powerful jett of semen erupts from   
Daisuke's cock deep within her. This sends her over the edge as well,   
her gradeschooler pussy milking him for all he's worth.

As her climax subsides, she collapses against his chest, saying with a   
yawn, "That was incredible, Sensei!" Shifting to a nervous tone, she   
continues, "I guess it's time for my punishment, huh?"

Reluctantly admitting to himself that he enjoyed that and deciding she's   
been through enough pain for one night, he pats her on the head and   
responds, "I guess your punishment can wait until morning."

Letting out another yawn, she replies, "Thank you, Sensei!" Snuggling   
against him, she adds, "Good Night, Sensei." Before drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Kokonoe." he replies before the dreamscape fades to   
nothingness.


	2. Kuro's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro dreams of an encounter with a Futanari Rin.

Kodomo no Yume by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 2: Kuro's Dream

Kagami Kuro hated being on cleaning duty. Being from a rich family, she   
had servants to clean up after her at home and thought it ridiculous   
that the school made students clean the classrooms instead of having a   
janitor do it. On the bright side, she was sharing this torture with her   
best friend and crush, Kokonoe Rin, and the Raven-haired girl enjoyed   
being alone with the taller girl even under such unpleasant   
circumstances. What she wouldn't do to have Rin-chan gush over her like   
she does that damn virgin.

Kuro is broken out of her thoughts when Rin calls to her, "Kuro-chan!"

Recovering from her distracted state of mind, the raven-haired midget   
turns to the taller girl and replies, "Yes, Rin-chan?"

The twin-tailed girl replies, "I'm done with my part of the cleaning,   
but there's something I was hoping you'd help me with."

Kuro replies, "I'm done too. What do you need help with, Rin-chan?"

Nervously, Rin asks, "Kuro-chan, will you promise me you won't hate me   
for what I'm about to ask of you?"

Placing her hands on her hips and letting some indignation into her   
tone, Kuro replies, "I could never hate Rin-chan!"

Sighing in relief, Rin slips her fingers under the waistband of her   
shorts, and says, "This might shock you, Kuro-chan." Before yanking both   
her shorts and panties to her knees, revealing an erect cock that is of   
a rather impressive size for a grade schooler.

Seeing the penis, Kuro's first reaction is to blurt out, "Rin-chan's a   
boy?!"

Giggling and letting her bottoms drop to her ankles, Rin replies, "No   
silly, I'm a futanari!" Sitting on one of the desks and lifting her legs   
up, her panties and shorts now dangling from one ankle, Rin spreads her   
pussy lips to give Kuro a good look, declaring, "See, I still have a   
pussy where my balls would be if I were a boy, but my girl cock has been   
acheing for attention all day, and I don't think jacking off is going to   
help much if at all."

Recovering from her shock, Kuro asks, "Would Rin-chan like me to suck   
it?"

 

"That would be wonderful, Kuro-chan!" replies the twin-tailed girl,   
laying back on the desktop, her twin pony tails cascading to the floor.

Walking up to the desk, Kuro wraps her hands around Rin's member,   
thinking 'Rin's cock feels so warm in my hands.' Pulling the tip down to   
her mouth, the raven-haired girl gives it a kiss before parting her lips   
and taking Rin's cockhead into her mouth and proceeding to lick it like   
a lollipop while she strokes the futa's shaft.

Rin rests her thighs on Kuro's shoulders and crosses her legs behind the   
shorter girl's head as several moans of pleasure escape the twin-tailed   
futa's throat. "That feels great, Kuro-chan! Please take more of me in   
your mouth!" Shouts the futa, barely resisting the urge to bury her   
hands in Kuro's hair and force her cock down the raven-haired girl's   
throat.

Kuro starts to bob her head up and down on Rin's member, getting a bit   
more of the twin tailed girl's futahood in her mouth with each downward   
motion. Feeling Rin's tip pressing against her throat, Kuro swallows   
hard against her gag reflex as Rin's prick starts to slide down the   
smaller girl's throat. Eventually, Kuro's lips make contact with Rin's   
pubic bone, the futa's tip lodged deep in the raven-haired girl's   
esophagus.

As she sucks on the lower half of Rin's futahood and swallows around the   
upper half, Kuro slides her tongue out of her mouth to lap away at Rin's   
pussy. "OH GOD! I didn't think Kuro-chan would be able to do fellatio   
and cunnilingus at the same time!" Shouts the futa as she feels both of   
her orgasms approaching. Burying her hands in Kuro's hair and bucking   
her hips wildly, Rin shouts once again, "Kuro-chan! I'm gonna cum!"   
Right before a torrent of semen erupts from Rin's member and floods the   
smaller girl's stomach.

 

Once she's spent her load, Rin pulls her now flaccid futahood from   
Kuro's mouth with an audible pop, saying, "That was great, Kuro-chan!"

Blushing at the praise, Kuro replies, "I'm glad you liked it, Rin-chan!"

Getting to her feet, Rin asks, "Would you like me to return the favor,   
Kuro-chan?"

Her heart skipping several beats, Kuro replies, "I'd love for Rin-chan   
to lick my pussy!" Rin helps the shorter girl up on to the desk, Kuro's   
long, black hair fanning out beneath her as she spreads her legs to   
expose her panties to Rin.

Examining Kuro's panties, Rin comments, "What cute, kitty-print panties   
you have, Kuro-chan!" before pulling the garment to the raven-haired   
girl's knees. Once Kuro's girlhood is exposed, Rin wastes no time   
burying her tongue in the smaller girl's folds.

Feeling intense pleasure wash over her, the raven-haired midget   
exclaims, "Rin-chan's tongue feels wonderful!" Which only encourages the   
twin-tailed girl to bury her tongue deeper and move it more vigorously   
within Kuro's depths. It isn't long before the smaller girl is   
exclaiming, "Ri-Rin-chan! I-I'm gonna cum!" mere seconds before her   
passage tightens like a vice around Rin's tongue and Kuro's girl juices   
coat the taller girl's face.

As she recovers fromher orgasm, Kuro looks down to see that Rin has   
finished removing the raven-haired girl's panties, has flung the smaller   
girl's legs over the taller girl's arms,, and that Rin's futahood it   
poised at the entrance to Kuro's virgin passage.

Desperation lacing her voice and barely resisting the urge to bury   
herself in Kuro without permission, Rin pleads, "Ku-Kuro-chan! I-I'm   
hard again! Is-is it okay to stick it inside you?!"

Her heart fluttering at the thought of being fully with her beloved   
Rin-chan, but not wanting to seem too eager, Kuro replies, "Normally,   
the thought of having a cock inside me would disgust me, but if it's   
Rin-chan, I guess it's okay."

Smiling widely, Rin replies, "Thank you Kuro-chan! And sorry if this   
hurts." With that, the futa thrusts her hips forward, hilting her member   
within Kuro in one swift stroke, the pair letting out loud moans as   
Rin's tip meets Kuro's cervix and their pubic bones collide.

Kuro barely notices the twinge of pain from her hymen tearing as the   
sensation of fullness from Rin's cock spreads through her. "I love the   
way Rin's cock stretches my cunny! It's so big and thick!" Exclaims the   
raven-haired midget.

"And I love the way Kuro-chan's cunny is squeezing my cock! It's so warm   
and tight!" replies the twin-tailed futa. Grabbing Kuro's legs by the   
ankles, Rin pulls her cock almost entirely from the smaller girl's   
passage before thrusting back in. Soon, the futa has set a rather   
pleasant pace. Looking down at Kuro, Rin comments, "What a lewd, yet   
cute expression Kuro-chan has on her face! You must really like being   
fucked!"

Instead of issuing a retort, the blushing Kuro instead exclaims, "Kiss   
me, Rin-chan!" As Rin leans over the raven-haired girl to do so, Kuro   
wraps her arms and legs around the taller girl and quikcly invades Rin's   
mouth with her tongue.

After several minutes of passionate kissing, Rin breaks the kiss to   
exclaim, "Kuro-chan! I'm about to cum! Is it okay to cum inside?!"

 

Panting heavily, Kuro replies, "Yes! Please cum in me, Rin-chan! Please   
pour all of your love into me!" No sooner than the words leave Kuro's   
lips, Rin's cock erupts deep within the smaller girl, flooding the   
raven-haired girl's womb and sending Kuro over the edge, the smaller   
girl's pussy milking the futa's cock for all it's worth.

As they come down from their shared climax, Rin makes to pull out of   
Kuro, much to the raven-haired midget's protests, "No! Please don't pull   
out of me, Rin-chan! I need Rin-chan to make love to me some more!"   
Instead of pushing back into Kuro, Rin wraps her arms around the smaller   
girl and pulls her onto Rin's lap as the taller girl sits down in one of   
the classroom's many chairs.

Resting her chin on top of the shorter girl's head, Rin asks, "Is   
Kuro-chan really that needy for sex?"

Kuro replies softly, "I'd be content to just be held in Rin-chan's arms   
like this for a long while..."

"Then we can stay like this for as long as Kuro-chan wants." Replies the   
taller girl, giving Kuro a kiss on the forehead as she gently rubs the   
smaller girl's back.

Snuggling into Rin's chest, Kuro says in a whisper, "That sounds nice."   
as she savors the gentle caress of Rin's hand and the warmth of the   
futa's cock still in her pussy and Rin's seed in her belly.

Before long, Kuro drifts off to sleep in Rin's arms, and the dreamscape   
fades into nothingness.


	3. Mimi's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi dreams of an encounter with Reiji.

Kodomo no Yume by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 3: Mimi's Dream

Mimi awakes to find herself lying on Reiji's bed, still wearing his   
t-shirt. Looking around with blurry vision, her eyes land on a blur she   
barely recognizes as being her best friend's cousin and caregiver.

Noticing her looking at him, Raiji says, "I see you're finally awake,   
Mimi-chan." as he slips her glasses on to her face.

As the world around her comes into focuse, Mimi can see Reiji is wearing   
only boxers and a t-shirt. Confused that she isn't in Rin's bedroom, the   
bespectacled girl asks, "Why am I in Reiji-kun's bed?"

Smiling warmly, Reiji replies, "I've noticed the way you look at me,   
Mimi-chan. You've been harboring a crush on me, haven't you?"

Blushing deeply and covering her face with her hands, she admits in a   
whisper, "Yes, I love Reiji-kun."

Pulling her hands away from her face, Reiji stares through the lenses of   
her glasses and says, "No need to be embarrassed, Mimi-chan. You're a   
beautiful and intelligent young woman that any man would be lucky to   
capture the heart of, and while your lack of confidence has it's own   
adorableness to it, it really doesn't fit one with a brain and body such   
as yours."

Staring back through her lenses into eyes full of affection, Mimi asks,   
"Do...Do you really think I'm beautiful, Reiji-kun?"

Cupping one cheek in his hand and leaning down over the well-endowed   
girl, he whispers, "I do." before capturing her lips in a kiss. Not   
wanting to overwhelm her, Reiji makes no attempt to enter her mouth or   
to have her enter his and breaks the kiss after only a few seconds and   
asks, "Would you allow me the honor of properly exploring your body?"

Her blush deepening, the bespectacled girl can only nod her ascent. She   
can feel her rear being lifted off the bedspread as Reiji pushes the   
oversized t-shirt she's wearing up to expose her panties and middriff   
followed by her shoulders as Reiji pulls the garment over her head.   
Throughout this process, Mimi puts up no resistance and Reiji is careful   
to not pull on her long, braided hair.

Now only in her panties and with a grown man leaning over her, the   
well-endowed girl reflexively covers her chest with her arms, exclaiming   
"Do-Don't look!"

Deciding that forcing the girl's arms away from her breasts might scare   
her, Reiji asks, "Would you feel more comfortable showing me your body   
if I showed you mine?" At her nod, Reiji removes his t-shirt to reveal   
his chest and abs to the bespectacled girl, his build slim and slightly   
muscular.

Forgetting her embarrassment at exposing her breasts to a man, Mimi   
reaches her hands out to stroke Reiji's smooth skin, gently tracing the   
outlines of his muscles with her fingers as she whispers, "Reiji-kun is   
so handsome." Mimi is broken out of her trance and lets out an eep when   
Reiji grabs her breasts, one in each hand. She grabs his wrists, but   
isn't strong enough to remove his hands.

As he fondle's the gradeschooler's ample bosom, Reiji comments,   
"Mimi-chan has such wonderful breasts!"

Shaking her head and trying not to moan from the pleasure of having her   
breasts massaged, Mimi retorts, "No! They're horrible! They're so big   
and unwieldy!"

Licking one of her nipples, Reiji replies calmly, "Nonsense! Most women   
would kill for a pair of breasts so big, beautiful, and so perfectly   
round. They're also the perfect balance between firm enough to not sag   
but supple enough to be easily kneaded. Plus, I'm sure they'll give   
plenty of milk for nourishing your children when you become a mother.   
Not even Aki-san had such beautiful breasts!" Before the well-endowed   
girl can reply, he takes the nipple into his mouth and starts sucking   
greedily.

No longer able to resist the pleasure as Reiji sucks on one of her   
breasts while kneading the other, Mimi starts to moan softly   
underReiji's ministrations. After a minute or so, Reiji switches to the   
other breast to repeat the treatment.

As Reiji pleasures Mimi's boobs, a warmth starts to build between her   
legs and she whines, "Reiji-kuuuun, I...I feel hot down there!"

Halting temporarily in his sucking, Reiji moves the hand not kneading   
breast to rub Mimi's girlhood through her panties, asking, "Down there?   
Do you mean here?" before resuming his sucking.

As Reiji strokes her vulva through her underwear, Mimi exclaims, "YES!   
It feels like I'm on FIRE!" her moans growing louder as the bespectacled   
girl starts to thrash.

Halting his treatment of her breasts, Reiji moves both hands to the   
waistband of Mimi's panties, "I can help you with the heat you're   
feeling, but I'll need to remove your panties."

Desperate for relief, Mimi practically screams, "Go ahead and remove   
them!", but no sooner than Reiji has pulled the garment out from under   
Mimi's perky rear and off her shapely legs before laying her spread   
eagle on the mattress then Mimi's hands shoot down to cover her   
girlhood.

Trying to hide his frustration, Reiji says, "Now, Mimi-chan, I can't   
help you if you don't let me see you down there."

Blushing deeply and subconsciously rubbing her palm against her vulva,   
Mimi replies, "But it's embarrassing to let a boy see me naked!"

Deciding it'll probably be easier to distract her than talk sense into   
her, Reiji stands up and drops his boxers to the floor before pulling   
Mimi to the edge of the bed and leaning over her again, this time fully naked himself.

As his erect member bobs mere inches above her abdomen, Reiji says,   
"Look how hard you've made me, Mimi-chan!"

Forgetting her embarrassment, Mimi grips Reiji's member, its length such   
that she can place her hands around non-overlapping sections of his   
shaft and his girth such that she can barely encircle it with one hand.   
Entranced by the male organ, she comments, "Reiji-kun's penis, it's so   
big and stiff, and it feels so warm!"

Cutting to the chase, Reiji breaks her from her trance by asking, "Would   
you like me to stick it inside you?"

With only a moment's hesitation, Mimi positions his tip at her virgin   
opening before withdrawing her hands and placing them on the bedspread   
by her head before saying, "Yes, Reiji-kun! Make me a woman! Make me   
your woman! Just be gentle with me, okay? I am a virgin after all."

Grabbing her by the ankles, he places them next to her head, her rear   
lifting up off the bed and anglingthings so she has an excellent view of   
his cock poised to plunge into her depths. Kissing her on the forehead,   
he asks, "Are you ready, Mimi-chan?" At her nod, he starts to apply   
pressure behind his member, spreading her lips as his cockhead enters   
her. He soon meets the resistance provided by her hymen and whispers,   
"This might hurt for a bit." Before increasing pressure, Mimi grimacing   
as her hymen starts to stretch.

Suddenly, Mimi-chan's hymen gives way completely, the bespectacled girl   
letting out a yelp of pain as the sudden loss of resistance has Reiji   
burying his cock all the way to her cervix, his balls slapping against   
her ass.

Wrapping her in a comforting embrace, pinning her legs to her sides in   
the process, Reiji gently rubs her back while asking, "Are you okay,   
Mimi-chan? "

Wrapping her arms around his neck and blinking away her tears, she   
replies, "It hurt at first, but I'm okay now. Oh my, Reiji-kun's penis   
feels even bigger and warmer in my vagina than it did in my hands!"

Wiping away the tears streaming down her cheeks, Reiji replies, "And   
your vagina is much warmer and tighter than Aki-san's was." Smiling   
warmly at the well-endowed gradeschooler, he asks, "Ready for me to   
start moving?" As she nods her ascent, he slowly withdraws about halfway   
before sliding back in, setting a slow pace to ensure she's fully   
recovered from the loss of her virginity and has fully adjusted to his   
size.

After several minutes of this sedate lovemaking, Mimi begs, "P-Please,   
Reiji-kun! Do me faster! This slow pace is driving me crazy!" As Reiji   
picks up speed, Mimi pulls him into a kiss, and he is surprised for a   
second time when Mimi is the first to open her mouth, running her tongue   
along the seam between his lips in silent request for entry.

As he pounds her pussy, the two engage in a tongue wrestling match,   
swallowing each other's moans of pleasure

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Reiji breaks the kis to exclaim,   
"Mi-Mimi-chan, I'm about to ejaculate, is it okay to do it inside you?"

Smiling widely, the gradeschooler replies, "I haven't started   
menstruating yet, so Reiji-kun can inseminate me as much as he wants!   
But even if I had started my cycle, the thought of Reiji-kun   
impregnating me sounds delightful!" Trying to wrap her legs around   
Reiji's waist only to remember they're pinned by Reiji's arms, Mimi   
asks, "Reiji-kun, please let me wrap my legs around you."

Releasing the bespectacled girl long enough for her to wrap her legs   
around him, Reiji captures her in a tighter embrace, her ample bosom   
squashed pleasantly against his chest. Before long, the two are   
climaxing in unison.

As they come down from the high of orgasm, Reiji pulls out of Mimi, much to the girl's disappointment, but she's too tired from the experience to hold him in place. Leaving her spread Eagle on the bed, Reiji moves a full-length mirror to where Mimi can see her very sexed up reflection.

Smiling at the bespectacled girl, Reiji comments, "I poured so much   
semen in you! Just look how your vagina is overflowing!" before sitting   
on the bed and laying Mimi's head in his lap.

 

Yawning softly, Mimi comments, "Reiji-kun's semen feels so warm in my   
uterus..." before letting exhaustion claim her, the dream sequence   
fading as she drifts off to sleep.

###

The next morning, all three girls wake to find their panties soaked in   
their juices, all three blushing at the memory of their respective   
dreams and doing their best to conceal their embarrassment from the   
other two.


	4. Rin's Dream Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing to satisfy herself through Masturbation, Rin Dreams of her Sensei again, this time of the punishment for being naughty in the previous dream and what that leads to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Caning, bondage, anal, masochism.
> 
> Author's Notes: Decided a while back to add a second dream sequence for each girl to this story, and finally got around to finishing the follow up to Rin's first dream. Also, in trying to live up to my new year's resolution to be more productive with my personal projects, I'm trying to get into the habit of daily writing. So far, I've written something every day this week(treating Sunday as the start of the week), hence why I've managed to make three posts here on A3O this week, though admittedly, I wrote the first part of this chapter a while back.
> 
> I have one remaining chapter that's been sitting unfinished for months in my writing folder, though I can't say it'll be finished before I start on any new chapters, though I do still hope to have the remaining two chapters of Detective Boys Valentine's out in time for the holiday and unwritten scenes of Hiko and Tsubomi won't stay out of my head, so Chapter 3 of Fox and Bunny is likely to be soon if I keep up the momentum(Five consecutive days of writing is a good start, but I've read it takes 40-60 days to cement a new habit and the same time to break an old habit).

Kodomo no Yume by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 4: Rin's Dream Redux

The memory of the dream she had of losing her virginity to Aoki-Sensei   
had haunted Rin all day and left her feeling quite frustrated. Even now,   
as she lay in bed, a hand down the front of her pajamas and her fingers   
vigorously sliding in and out of her horny little cunny, the sensations   
washing over her simply can't compare to what she had felt during her   
dream.

Growing tired and her wrist starting to hurt, Rin gives up on trying to   
scratch her sexual itch and withdraws her hand, licking it clean of her   
juices before rolling over and trying to go to sleep in hopes that her   
dreams will bring her the satisfaction the waking world deems fit to   
deny her.

###

Aoki's study is much better lit from the morning sun streaming in   
through the tall windows as Rin enters, now dressed in a school uniform   
consisting of a long-sleeved, royal blue blouse with a red neckerchief,   
a matching pleated skirt, white thigh highs and black mary janes, her   
hair in its usual twin tails. Though the skirt should extend pass her   
knees, Rin has rolled the waistband so that the hem comes to mid-thigh,   
the slightest sliver of pale flesh visible between the hem of her skirt   
and the cuffs of her socks.

"Sensei! I'm here for my punishment!" cries the girl to get the   
attention of the teacher sitting in the high-backed desk chair and   
sounding way too cheerful about it.

Turning to face her, Aoki-sensei declares, "You're late, and you're   
wearing your uniform in violation of the school's dress code. These will   
add to your punishment."

Standing up, the teacher leads his student to a corner where the floor   
is raised and has her stand with her feet shoulder width apart before   
securing her to the spot with padded shackles. He then instructs her to   
place her palms flat against the wall in front of her, an act that   
forces her to bend at the waist to make an almost right angle. After   
securing her hands to the wall, Aoki-sensei retrieves a long, thin piece   
of wood from a nearby rack. Normally, this implement would be used by   
teachers to point to things on the chalk board that would be impractical   
to point to with one's index finger, but this one was reserved as an   
implement of discipline.

Swishing the piece of wood through the air, Aoki starts to list Rin's   
crimes, "Breaking curfew, indecent sleepwear, interrupting a teacher's   
work, lewdity unbecoming of a young lady, being tardy for a disciplinary   
appointment, and improper wearing of your school uniform. Given the   
large number of violations, I think 30 lashes should be appropriate."

Shocked at her sentence, fear replacing the cheerfulness she had mere   
moments earlier, Rin cries from her prone position, "Th-thirty!? Sensei,   
please have mercy!"

"If this was your first time breaking the rules, I might have been more   
lenient, but you've proven to be rather stubborn and leave me no choice   
but to be quite harsh." Grabbing the hem of her skirt, he lifts it and   
pulls it over her back to expose her panties, and grabbing the waistband   
of the undergarment, he pulls it to her knees before rolling down her   
socks to fully expose her butt and the backs of her thighs.

Feigning embarrassment, Rin cries, "NO! Don't look at my privates,   
Sensei!"

"With what you did last night, you've got no room to talk when you're   
exposed as part of your punishment." replies Aoki, lifting his implement   
outside of Rin's limited field of view.

The only warning Rin has that her punishment is beginning is the swish   
as the implement slices the air for a split second before the crack as   
it makes contact with her skin, her yelp of pain following just as   
quickly. As Aoki pulls the implement away from Rin's buttock, a thin,   
angry red line is left behind.

Tears already welling up in her eyes, Rin is given just enough respite   
for the string to fade before another swish and crack impacts her thigh,   
a second angry mark left in it's wake.

As Aoki continues Rin's punishment, she soon loses count of the strikes   
as pain overwhelms her and she is reduced to open crying, tears   
streaming down her face and dripping to the floor.

After a barrage that seems to last hours as it sets her butt and thighs   
on fire, Aoki pauses in his assault, luring the girl into a false sense   
of security.

As the period of length stretches past the five minute mark, a sobbing   
Rin chokes out, "Is..Is it *hiccup* over?"

A look of dread crosses Rin's face as Aoki announces, "That was just   
fifteen." Rubbing the implement against her tender, reddened flesh, he   
adds, "I just gave you time to recover to ensure the second half of your   
punishment was as painful as the first half." before pulling the   
implement back from the girl's already abused backside.

Rin's terrified scream of, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" is cut off by another crack   
of wood against her flesh and the tears start flowing anew.

By the time the onslaught concludes and Aoki announces, "and that makes   
thirty.", Rin is a complete mess, criss-crossing lash marks marring the   
once flawless skin of her buttocks and the back of her thighs, small   
trickles of blood dripping from a few that cut a little too deep. Her   
eyes are red from her crying and snot is mixing with the tears drenching   
her face. Her entire body is trembling from the aftershocks of her   
punishment, and if not for her bonds, she would've collapsed to the   
floor from the ordeal.

Aoki retrieves a first-aid kit from a drawer of his desk, and soaking a   
wad of gauze in rubbing alcohol, starts to clean the cuts and abrasions   
left by the punishment. The Alcohol burns terribly, but Rin is too   
exhausted to do much more than whimper at the use of supplies chosen to   
make treating the marks as unpleasant as possible. Once done cleaning   
the wounds, Aoki starts to liberally apply a healing salve, but like   
with the use of alcohol as disinfectant, the ointment used was chosen   
specifically to irritate the enflamed skin.

As he's about to pull up her underwear, he notices her girlhood catching   
the light. Prodding a finger at her opening, the one she had forced him   
to cum in the night before, he discovers that she is completely   
drenched. Sliding two fingers knuckle deep in her and curling them into   
her perineum, Aoki yanks upward so most of Rin's weight is baring down   
on his fingers and her pussy, causing her to let out a noise that is   
half pleasured moan and half pained grunt.

Sighing in exasperation, Aoki says, "Not only are you a trouble maker,   
but apparently you're a masochist! You just recieved one of the harshest   
punishments I've ever dealt out, and yet you're wet as a whore!"

Feebly, Rin protests, "I'm not a masochist, or a whore!"

Undoing his fly to free his erection and lining up his tip with Rin's   
opening, Aoki replies, "Then you should be able to withstand this   
without climaxing!" Before slamming balls deep within her pussy.

As Aoki starts to fuck Rin with the same lack of mercy he showed during   
the caning, her pussy starts to feel really good, but the pleasure is   
counter balanced by the pain of Aoki rubbing against the marks left by   
the punishment. Despite irritating her injuries and her bonds making for   
a rather uncomfortable position, Rin is unable to hold back her climax,   
cumming around her teacher's member. As her passage convulses in orgasm,   
Aoki is sent over the edge as well, flooding his battered student's   
young womb.

Pulling out of Rin's pussy, his slacks smeared with the ointment and his   
seed dripping from her girlhood, Aoki asks, "Do you still deny being a   
masochistic little whore after cumming so quickly?"

"I'm not a whore!" retorts Rin, "I only want to do it with Aoki-Sensei!   
A whore wouldn't care who she got it from!"

Gripping Rin's buttocks hard enough to hurt even without the recent   
spanking, Aoki press his tip to Rin's anus as he says, "Maybe this will   
encourage you to be more truthful."

Realizing his intentions, Rin screams, "Not that hole! It's exit only!',   
but her protests fall on deaf ears as he plunges balls deep into her   
rectum. "NO! TAKE IT OUT!" screams Rin at the sudden intrusion into her   
anal passage, but Aoki ignores her protests and starts pounding her ass   
harder than he pounded her pussy minutes earlier.

Though his dick stretches her insides painfully, Rin soon starts feeling   
pleasure from the anal fucking, exclaiming, "Even in my butt, Sensei's   
cock feels great!"

"Do you admit you're a masochistic little whore?" Asks Aoki, as he   
unlocks the shackles holding her hands and grabs her wrists for extra   
leverage as he increases his pace.

"I'm a masochist," Starts Rin, "but I'm no whore! I love being fucked by   
sensei, and I want sensei to roughly fuck all of my holes every morning,   
every afternoon, and every night from now on, but I only want sensei to   
fuck me! I'm sensei's masochistic litle fuck toy, but I'm no one's   
whore! I'm sensei's horny, little nymphet, but I'd sooner crush another   
man's balls before I'd let him fuck me!"

This string of confessions is more than Aoki can take as he floods Rin's   
bowels with hot cum, the preteen trembling in her own orgasm. as he does   
so.

When they come down from their shared climax, Aoki undoes the shackles   
holding her feet and lifts her up, a hand under each knee, her shoulder   
blades against his shirt as he asks, "What does my masochistic litle   
fuck toy, my horny little nymphet want me to do next?"

'Sensei!" exclaims Rin in delight, "Please take that dirty cock you have   
in my ass and ram it up my naughty, horny cunt and give me another load   
of hot cum deep in my belly!"

Without Hesitation, Aoki does as she asks, giving her pussy an even   
rougher fucking than her ass, the dreamscape fading as Rin hits her   
strongest orgasm yet.

###

When Rin wakes the next morning, the dream unusually vivid in her   
memory, her panties thoroughly soaked to the point she has to sniff them   
to convince herself she didn't sleep walk to the toilet and wet them,   
Rin is puzzled by the contents of the dream and wonders if she really is   
a masochist and if anal would feel that good in real life.


	5. Kuro's Dream Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro dreams of having a sleepover with Rin and Rin's being a futa isn't the taller girl's only secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Loli/Futaloli, Futaloli/Futaloli, Foxgirl, Catgirl, Desperation, litter box use, and bed wetting.
> 
> Author's Notes: Okay, this one got out of hand and ended up being roughly three times the length of the other chapters. I'm trying once more to get into the habit of daily writing now that I seem to be in remission for whatever has been causing my right hand persistent pins and needles or outright pain in recent months. Also, if you enjoy this chapter and would like to read some more futa foxgirl material, you might want to check out my original story, Fox and Bunny.
> 
> And if you like my work in general, you might also like the following writer:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions/works
> 
> Most of whom's works under that account were commissioned by me.

Kodomo no Yume by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 5: Kuro's Dream Redux

Kuro laid naked on her massive bed, the silk sheets cool against her   
heated flesh as she slid the pointed end of a carrot in and out of her   
immature girlhood, wishing Rin was there to make the cavernous bedroom   
feel less lonely and empty and that it was the other girl giving her   
pleasure instead of herself. The carrot wasn't the thickest object the   
rich midget could find to use as a makeshift dildo, but it was the   
thickest she could find that was still thin enough to slide past the   
opening in her hymen without damaging that barrier, and while she had   
her doubts she'd ever let a man slide his prick inside her, she still   
wanted to save her cherry for someone she loves to pop.

Sadly, even if the vision of Rin as a futanari was just a dream, the   
carrot can't compare to Rin's wonderful girlcock. Eventually, Kuro pulls   
the vegetable from her passage, and in frustration, snaps it in two   
before tossing it to the floor.

Feeling lonely and unloved and unable to quench the fire burning in her   
loins, Kuro rolls over and cries herself to sleep as she has done on   
many a night.

###

Kuro was on cloud nine with excitement. Her beloved Rin-chan would be   
sleeping over at the rich girl's mansion for the first time, and it   
would be just the two of them not counting the servants, who had been   
ordered not to disturb the young mistress and her guest for any reason.

Remembering the compliment Rin gave her kitty print panties on the day   
Kuro found out about Rin being a futa, the raven-haired girl had chosen   
another pair of kitty print underwear for this evening, though she was   
already starting to soak through them in anticipation of having her   
cunny creamed repeatedly by Rin's futahood. Over these, the raven-haired   
midget wore a simple silk nightie with spaghetti straps that was just   
barely long enough to hide her panties from the gaze of a standing adult   
if she stood with her shoulders slumped. To finish her outfit, Kuro   
fastened a pet collar with a bell on it around her neck like a choker.   
She might've added a pair of fake cat ears and a buttplug cat tail, but   
if the evening went as planned, they'd be rendered superfluous.

As she examines herself in the mirror, hoping Rin will find her   
irresistible, Kuro hears a knock at her bedroom door. As Kuro opens the   
door, she is greeted by Rin, the taller girl in a spaghetti strap top   
and short jean shorts, it taking so much of Kuro's self-control to keep   
her mouth from joining her pussy in drooling over her friend's nubile   
body that she doesn't even hear Rin's words at first.

With a yell, Rin breaks through Kuro's lust-fogged thoughts,   
"Kuro-chan!"

Shaking her head to clear it, Kuro replies, "Ye-Yes, Rin-chan?"

"I said," starts Rin, "Kuro-chan has a beautiful house, and I think   
you're bedroom is larger than my entire apartment!"

"Thank you, Rin-chan." replies Kuro before adding in a mumble Rin   
doesn't seem to hear, "though it gets really lonely being in such a big   
house by myself."

Before Kuro can form any further thoughts, Rin pulls her top over her   
head, giving the raven-haired girl a good view of Rin's delicious flat   
chest and the taller girl's erect nipples before making it a one-two   
combo and yyanking her shorts and panties to the floor and kicking them   
aside, leaving Rin in only her socks.

Rin's girlcock is already erect, and the sight of her lover in all her   
glory is almost too much for Kuro to handle as she licks her lips. The   
only thing preventing the shorter girl from tackling the futa to the   
floor is indecision between whether to take it slow and start with   
kissing and heavy petting, to wrap her lips around that wonderful   
futahood, or to go straight for making Rin give Kuro a nice, gooey   
creampie.

Kuro is broken from her perverted thoughts when Rin asks, "Do you like   
what you see, Kuro-chan?"

"Very much!" replies Kuro.

"Well, that's good, but I have another secret to show Kuro-chan."   
answers Rin.

"Another secret?" Asks Kuro, but instead of a verbal reply, Rin closes   
her eyes as her form starts to shift subtly. Rin's ears start to enlarge   
and grow pointy as they move up the side of the taller girl's head,   
growing soft fur as they due so, eventually coming to rest on top of   
Rin's scalp, their coloration a smooth gradient from matching Rin's hair   
at the base to snow white at the tips. From the base of Rin's spine,   
right above the cleft at the top of her half-moons, a fluffy tail   
sprouts, covered mainly in downy fur to match Rin's hair, but again with   
a snowy tip. And the change that most captivates the shorter girl   
watching the transformation is in the futa's girlcock as it darkens to a   
blood red, the head becomes more pointed as the ridge between head and   
shaft becomes less prominent and the shaft becomes slightly thicker at   
the base as it gains a taper.

Fully transformed, Rin the Futa foxgirl grins to show off cute, little   
fangs before twirling around, her vulpine member bobbing in place and   
her furry tail swishing as she asks, "What does Kuro-chan think of my   
true form?"

"Rin-chan looks even more beautiful!" replies Kuro, starry eyed, "And   
being a fox girl really suits Rin-chan!"

"I'm glad you like it!" replies Rin, her tail wagging excitedly, "How   
about you show me yours?"

"Huh?" replies Kuro, confused.

"Come on, my fox nose can tell you aren't really human."

Realization dawning on her, Kuro blushes a bit. She intended to reveal   
her own secret this evening, but she never thought her beloved Rin-chan   
would figure it out before she had a chance to explain. Closing her   
eyes, Kuro's own ears start shifting in shape and position until a pair   
of furry black triangles are poking up out of her raven locks while the   
back of her nightie rises up as a long slender tail, covered in black,   
silky fur and tipped with white, emerges from the waistband of her   
panties.

There are several seconds of silence during which Kuro worries Rin   
doesn't like her new look before the newly transformed catgirl feels   
someone scratching her behind the ears. As her ribcage vibrates in a low   
purr, Kuro opens her eyes, her now crescent-shaped pupils meeting Rin's   
gaze, the taller girl having knelt to be at the same eye level as Kuro.

As the shorter girl's lips part, letting out a soft moan and revealing   
many razor sharp teeth, Rin exclaims, "Kuro-chan is such a cute, little   
kitty!" before pressing her lips against Kuro and pulling the catgirl   
into a tight hug, nothing but the sheer material of Kuro's nightie   
separating them.

As Kuro melts into the kiss and returns the hug, Rin's tongue ghosting   
over the feline's sharp teeth as one hand continues scratching behind   
the shorter girl's ears while the other strokes Kuro's back and tail as   
if Rin was petting an actual cat, the purring grows louder, filling the   
room with the sound of the raven-haired girl's contentment. Feeling   
Rin's vulpine member slipping between her thighs, Kuro presses her legs   
together and starts rubbing the silky smooth skin of her inner thighs   
against the appendage, eagerly swallowing the moans this elicits from   
Rin and using the opportunity to slide her own tongue into the vixen's   
mouth even as the catgirl wishes their heights were such that she could   
grind her panty clad girlhood against Rin's member without breaking the   
kiss.

After some time, Rin halts her petting of Kuro's back to reach between   
the cat girl's thighs, rubbing the shorter girl's vulva through her   
panties.

"Oh my!" exclaims Rin, braking the kiss, "Kuro-chan's panties are   
absolutely soaked! Did my little kitty not manage to reach a litter box   
in time and have an accident?" Not waiting for a response, the vixen   
nuzzles the feline's neck before running her vulpine tongue over the   
catgirl's collar bone.

Blushing at the accusation and shivering at the tongue caressing her   
skin, Kuro replies, "Nyaaaa! My-my pussy pussy was just drooling at the   
thought of sucking on Rin-chan's wonderful girl cock!"

"Is that so?" Asks Rin before giving Kuro's collar bone a playful nip.   
Cupping Kuro's half moons with both hands, Rin stands, the catgirl   
wrapping her legs around the vixen's waist and coming to rest in the   
crook formed by the fox girl's torso and cock. "We'll just see about   
that." declares Rin before walking over to the bed and laying the   
shorter girl upon the silk sheets.

As Rin climbs atop Kuro, the tip of the vixen's futahood grazes the   
kitty's mound, sending a jolt of pleasure up Kuro's spine as a mewling   
moan escapes the catgirl's throat. Seeing the bright red futahood   
pointed at her, Kuro reaches a hand to stroke Rin's member, only to have   
the taller girl slap her hand away.

"Kitty will have her chance to play with my fox cock later," Says Rin in   
a tone that is part teasing and part scolding, "but first, I need to see   
if kitty was being truthful." Reaching a clawed finger to the collar of   
Kuro's nightgown, Rin asks, "Do you mind if these clothes get ruined?"

Shaking her head, Kuro replies, "They're easily replaced."

Hearing this, Rin uses a claw to make a clean cut down the front of the   
garment, using just the right amount of pressure to make the catgirl   
shiver in pleasure and fear as the vixen grazes the skin beneath the   
fabric without leaving a mark.

Parting the front of the gown turned robe, Rin nuzzles the opposite side   
of Kuro's neck before trailing kisses down to the kitten's nipples,   
which she teases with her teeth before continueing further down.

Reaching the waistband of Kuro's panties, Rin slips a claw under the   
side bands, slicing cleanly through the material, which falls away to   
expose the kitty's girlhood to the foxgirl.

Throwing the smaller girl's legs over her shoulders and lifting the   
kitty's cute little butt off the bed, Rin inhales deeply of Kuro's   
scent, commenting, "It doesn't smell like my little kitty peed her   
panties, but just to be sure..." before burying her face between Kuro's   
thighs and plunging her vulpine tongue into her friend's folds.

As Rin laps up all of the pussy's pussy juice, Kuro's mewling grows   
louder as the catgirl's entire body squirms from the intense pleasure   
the fox girl is giving her, the vixen's long, vulpine tongue digging   
deeper and deeper within the kitten's depths to find more delicious   
nectar. Before long, the tip of Rin's tongue is swirling around Kuro's   
cervix as it caresses all of the sweet spots of the shorter girl's   
passage.

"Ri-Rin-chan!" shouts Kuro as she feels a climax quickly approaching,   
"I-I'm gonna...!" but her words are cut off as orgasm crashes into her,   
her thighs trapping Rin's head in a vicegrip as her girl cum gushes   
forth into the vixen's mouth. At the same time, Kuro's bladder gives   
out, and while such would normally embarrass her to no end, the cat girl   
is too busy convulsing in the throws of sexual bliss to even notice,   
especially since Rin expertly guzzles down the pussy's piddle with the   
rest of the raven-haired girl's release, not letting a single drop   
escape to stain the silk sheets.

When Kuro's thighs finally release their grip on Rin's head, the vixen   
gently lowers the catgirl's lower half to the sheets, smiling with a   
single fang exposed at the result of her efforts. Kuro lies sprawled in   
afterglow, her pale skin glistening with a thin covering of sweat and   
forming a beautiful contrast with the raven locks fanned out beneath the   
catgirl as her flat chest heaves and her tail and ears twitch from   
aftershocks.

When Kuro finally catches her breath and regains her senses, Rin   
comments, "I believe Kuro-chan's claim that she didn't miss a visit to   
the litter box," the catgirl blushing brightly at her friend's words,   
"But I still need to punish little kitty Kuro-chan for peeing while I   
was licking her."

Fearful what her punishment will be, Kuro begs, "Pl-please don't punish   
me! I promise I'll be a good kitty! Nyaaaaa!"

Grinning with all her teeth, Rin replies, "don't worry, Kuro-chan! I'll   
go easy on my cute little kitty!" With those words, Rin places the tip   
of one of her index fingers to the slit at the head of her girlcock   
while pressing the tip of her other index finger against Kuro's peehole.   
Rin then traces her fingers along the top of her shaft and over Kuro's   
clit and mons, glowing yellow lines appearing in their wake as if to   
highlight both girls' urethras. When her fingertips are over their   
respective urinary spincters, Rin draws a loop on their tummies,   
highlighting both girls' bladders. Kuro's shows up as a hollow outline   
indicating it being recently emptied while Rin's, appearing to be quite   
a bit larger, shows up as a partially filled outline.

As Kuro stares in confusion at what the foxgirl is doing, the color   
starts to drain from the outline of Rin's bladder as Kuro's starts to   
fill in. As this is happening, Rin lets out a sigh of relief as Kuro   
feels a sudden urge to pee in her own bladder.

"Ah, it feels great to finally empty my bladder after so long." declares   
Rin as the glowing yellow lines vanish, her own bladder outline having   
been completely empty and Kuro's nearly filled right before they   
disappeared.

Pressing her thighs together and barely resisting the urge to grab her   
crotch, Kuro asks, "Wha-what did Rin-chan do?" as she feels like she's   
on the verge of wetting herself again, and this time without the excuse   
of being out of her mind with pleasure and without Rin's mouth in   
position to catch her golden liquid as it escapes her control.

"Oh, I just used a bit of fox magic to transfer my pee to your bladder."

"You...you can do that!?" cries Kuro in shock.

"Yeah," replies Rin, "And if your reaction is any indicator, what just   
gave me a moderate need to pee is enough to put little kitty Kuro-chan   
in desperate need of a litterbox!"

"Nyaa," protests Kuro, not wanting to admit how right Rin is, "I-I can   
hold this much just fine!"

"That's good," replies Rin, "because I wasn't planning to let you pee   
for quite some time and my little spell also makes any new pee my body   
makes go straight to your bladder!" With this, Rin conjures a liter   
bottle of water and starts guzzling down while Kuro works out the   
implications of Rin's words, horror dawning when she realizes all that   
water the fox is drinking is on a collision course with the golden lake   
resting heavily in the catgirl's belly. As Rin finishes her water and   
crushes the empty bottle between her palms only for it to vanish as her   
hands meet, Rin asks, "Is my cute, little kitty ready to be mounted by   
the big, bad, futa fox?"

Longing to feel Rin inside her, but worried she won't be able to handle   
being fucked on a full bladder, Kuro asks, hoping against hope,   
"Rin-chan, could I go to the toilet first?"

Patting Kuro's head, Rin teases, "I could let my little kitty go   
tinkle..., but if Kuro-chan is such a little kitten, I'm not sure I   
should be playing grown up games with her."

"NYAA!" Cries Kuro, horrified at the thought of being denied the fucking   
she desires, "I'm a big kitty! I can handle grown up games just fine!"

"Then be a good kitty and hold your pee while I mate you." replies Rin,   
a victorious smirk on her face.

Realizing she has little choice, Kuro rolls over on her stomach and   
shakily rises on to all fours, discarding her sliced clothing in the   
process.

Bending her elbows until she's nearly kissing the sheets and swaying her   
hips side-to-side, Kuro begs, "Please, Rin-chan, Please fill my pussy   
pussy with your wonderful fox cock!"

Instead of complying immediately, Rin kneels behind Kuro and slides her   
index and middle fingers into the raven haired girl's passage to massage   
the catgirl's g-spot as the vixen's thumb flicks across the kitty's   
clitty.

Kuro moans loudly at Rin's touch, but it isn't enough for the catgirl as   
she whines, "Nyaa! I need Rin-chan's red rocket in me! NOW!"

Withdrawing her hand, Rin licks Kuro's juices from her fingers before   
cupping one of the kitty's half moons and using a hand to line her   
vulpine member up with the catgirl's opening. As Rin prods Kuro's outer   
lips teasingly, the kitten squirms and mewls in need, but the vixen   
seems content to draw things out as the hand not gripping her futahood   
moves from the catgirl's buttock to stroke the long, slender tail the   
shorter girl is holding erect.

Just when Kuro thinks she's about to go crazy with sexual frustration   
from Rin's teasing, she feels a pair of small, but strong, hands   
gripping her hips, and without any warning, the catgirl feels herself   
being yanked backwards as her fox lover's futahood is rammed balls deep,   
or what would be balls deep if the vixen had balls, within the   
raven-haired girl's pussy pussy.

"NYAA!" cries Kuro at the sudden penetration, "So full! My pussy pussy   
feels so full!"

"Little kitty Kuro-chan's cunny feels so warm and cozy!" cries Rin, "It   
feels like my girlcock's gonna melt!" Leaning over the smaller girl, Rin   
molds her body against the catgirl's back and reaches under to pinch the   
kitty's tiny nipples as she partially withdraws before slamming home   
once more in the raven-haired girl's passage. Before long, the pair are   
rutting like a couple of wild animals, Rin's pointed tip repeatedly   
battering against Kuro's cervix as the catgirl is reduced to a mewling   
mess, her throbbing tinkle tank nearly forgotten in her pleasure.

Rin reaches a hand down to play with Kuro's clit, gasping as the catgirl   
clenches up around the vixen's futahood, "Keep that up, Kuro-chan, and   
I'm gonna cum in no time!"

Panting heavily, Kuro manages to get out, "YES! DO IT! Fill me with   
Rin-chan's hot seed!"

Unable to hold back at Kuro's words, the vixen gives one last, powerful   
thrust, her tip breaching the catgirl's cervix and her knot swelling   
just inside the pussy's pussy as the foxgirl's seed shoots forth.

"NYAAAAAA!" Yowls Kuro as her own orgasm tears through her tiny body,   
her insides convulsing around the vixen's futahood trying to milk the   
foxgirl for all she's worth as Rin floods the kitten's womb with what   
feels like liters of fresh vulpine seed.

Being the first to recover, Rin rolls her lover onto her back, the vixen   
still knotted inside the catgirl's cozy cunny. As Kuro lays in after   
glow, her tongue hanging out and her chest heaving, Rin comments softly,   
"Little kitty Kuro-chan looks really cute after an orgasm." Running her   
hand over Kuro's sweat slickened skin before coming to rest on the bulge   
of the pussy's protruding piddle pot, Rin adds, "Amazing! Kuro-chan is   
holding so much pee and yet she managed to hold it through an orgasm!"

Kuro winces at the reminder of the prodigious pool of pent-up piddle   
pounding powerfully against her poor, overworked spincter, "Ugh, I've   
never had to pee so badly! Please, Rin-chan, may I go to the toilet   
now?"

"Sure, Kuro-chan!" replies Rin as the vixen attempts to pull out of the   
catgirl's passage, the kitten's lower lips stretching as the foxgirl's   
crimson knot bulges out between them, but not enough to allow removal of   
the vulpine member from Kuro's depths. "Looks like little kitty   
Kuro-chan's pussy pussy doesn't want to let go of my girlcock!"

Squirming both from desperation and the stimulation caused by Rin's   
gentle tugging, Kuro whines, "Then how am I going to go to the   
bathroom?"

Unless you want me inside you as you use the toilet, I guess you'll just   
have to hold it until my knot deflates."" Replies Rin, a blush crossing   
Kuro's face at the first half of the statement followed by a grimace at   
the second half, "But I know just the bit of fox magic to help you keep   
all that potent, pent-up piddle from pouring out!" and before Kuro can   
ask any questions, she pinches the kitty's clitty between thumb and   
forefinger. As she rubs the little bundle of nerves, it starts to   
lengthen and thicken, and before long, a feline futahood is resting in   
Rin's palm.

"Huh? I grew a cock?!" exclaims Kuro as she realizes what Rin just did.   
"How is that supposed to help me hold?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to pee with an erection?" Asks Rin   
as she starts to stroke Kuro's kitty cock while also caressing the   
catgirl's taut, trembling, tormented tinkle tank with her other hand, "I   
can be absolutely bursting, but if I try to piss while erect, I can't   
force out even a single drop!" Her explanation complete, Rin leans down,   
her spine curving to an extent most humans couldn't manage before she   
lets her vulpine tongue hang out, saliva dripping onto Kuro's kitty   
cock. Kuro is surprised by just how good it feels to have Rin drool over   
her member, clasping her hands over her heart and closing her eyes as   
she moans softly from saliva coating her tip and running down her shaft.   
As good as this feels to the newly minted futa, it's nothing compared to   
the pleasure that courses up her spine as Rin first kisses her tip and   
then parts her lips again to engulf the feline futahood's tip, the   
vixen's tongue swirling around Kuro's peehole.

Rin continues further, her spine forming a nearly complete circle as her   
lips engulf more of Kuro's new girl cock, stopping just short of the   
barbs encircling the organ's base. As Rin starts to bob her head up and   
down, Kuro is lost in the pleasure of recieving her first blowjob,   
something she thought completely impossible.

So lost in pleasure, the catgirl not only forgets about her overfilled   
bladder, but fails to notice when Rin's knot deflates and the foxgirl   
pulls out to straighten her spine.

Kuro wants to scream in frustration when, just short of orgasm, the   
wonderful, wet warmth engulfing her feline futahood pulls away, but as   
she sits up and opens her eyes, any protest dies in her throat as her   
eyes land upon Rin.

The futa foxgirl is lying on her back, her twin tails strewn to either   
side, her tail fanned out beneath her. Her legs are spread, and her   
bright red erection stands out as it lays upon her pale, flat tummy.

Grinning evily and reaching under her thighs to spread her vulpine vulva   
for the catgirl, Rin asks, "Now that we've separated, would little kitty   
Kuro-chan like to go potty, or would she rather return the favor from   
the other day and pop my cherry?"

Both Kuro's kitty cock and her tormented tinkle tank throb in need, one   
to cum, the other to pee, and both threatening to drive the little   
kitten crazy, but in the end, lust wins out over piss and Kuro crawls   
over to Rin, her raven tresses cascading to either side to drape over   
both girls.

Bringing her tip to Rin's opening, Kuro asks, "Ri-Rin-chan, can... can I   
really stick it in?"

"Yes, Kuro-chan," starts Rin, "I want to feel that cute little kitty   
cock inside me! Just remember, my pussy isn't a potty, so no peeing   
inside me!"

Without further hesitation, Kuro thrusts her hips forward, piercing   
Rin's hymen as she buries her feline futahood to the hilt within the   
vixen's vagina. Ignoring the taller girl's pained gasp, the catgirl   
starts humping furiously, her barbed member scraping the walls of Rin's   
passage as Kuro loses herself to the sensation of Rin's warm, wonderful   
womanhood grasping her kitty cock like a velvet vice.

When Rin starts to scratch the cat girl behind the ears and guides her   
mouth to the vixen's nipple, Kuro is too lost in pleasure to make out   
her lover's words as she latches on to the vixen's teet and warm milk   
floods the feline's mouth. Though her bladder throbs in protest at her   
taking in more liquid, Kuro finds Rin's milk intoxicating and can't stop   
herself from guzzling as much as she can.

 

As Kuro continues to rut the vixen while suckling at the taller girl's   
breast, Rin uses her free hand to trace Kuro's spine and stroke the cat   
girl's tail, illisiting a loud purring deep in the feline's chest.

Feeling herself growing near, Kuro wills herself to detach from Rin's   
nipple to exclaim, "Ri-Rin-chan! I-I'm going to cum!"

Wrapping her legs tightly around Kuro's waist and guiding the kitten's   
lips to her other nipple, Rin replies, "It's okay, little kitty   
Kuro-chan! Go ahead and shoot all that warm, gooey kitty cock cream deep   
in my cum craving cunny!" Those words are enough to do Kuro in as she   
hilts herself one last time, embedding her tip in Rin's cervix as her   
kitty cock erupts with thick cream.

As Kuro recovers from her climax and withdraws, her feline futahood   
shivels as the spell wears off and it is reduced once more to a mere   
kitty clitty.

At that moment, Kuro's bladder throbs in reminder of how full it is and   
the raven-haired girl grabs her crotch as she exclaims, "I really can't   
wait any longer to go pee!"

Waving her hand, Rin conjures a litter box on the floor next to the bed,   
declaring, "There you go, Kuro-chan, go ahead and let it all out."

Blushing, Kuro replies, "I...I could never go in... in that!"

"Sure you can!" replies Rin, Lifting the shorter girl by an arm under   
each knee and kneeling to hold the cat girl over the litter box.

"NYAA! Let me go use a real toilet!" cries Kuro, going crimson all over   
in embarrassment.

"Maybe this will help you relax..." Says Rin as she lifts Kuro up far   
enough so the vixen can slip her fox cock up the kitty's kitty.

As the vixen starts to mercilessly pound the pussy's pussy, aiming every   
thrust to pommel her piddle pot, Kuro starts begging, "Please, don't   
make use the litter box!" But her pleas fall on deaf ears.

As the pair reach a shared climax, Rin erupting deep inside Kuro's womb   
and knotting the kitty once more, the dam breaks, Kuro's golden liquid   
gushing forth with such force it drills a hole in the surface of the   
litter and with such quantity that it forms a puddle from where the   
litter can't absorb it quickly enough.

It is at this moment that the dreamscape shatters as Kuro awakes with a   
joltt.

###

Back in the waking world, Kuro's eyes shoot open as she feels a warm   
wettness originating around her crotch and spreading out around her,   
completely soaking her silk sheets. She immediately realizes that she's   
wetting the bed, but she's unable to stem the flow, and thanks to   
lingering sleep paralysis, she can't even throw off her covers or get   
out of bed in an effort to minimize the damage. By the time motor   
control returns to her, her bladder has already finished emptying and   
all she can do is uncurl from her fetal position to lay on her back as   
she marvels in the surprising pleasant sensation of laying in her puddle   
of warm pee. As she drifts back to sleep, her last conscious thought is,   
'I wonder if it would really feel that good to get fucked on a full   
bladder.'


End file.
